


The Dating Game

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dating Game, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Stiles, alpha!Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не совсем понимал, как он вообще оказался среди участников омежьего шоу знакомств. Он знал, что все началось с огромного количества виски, позднего звонка своей сестре и издевок. Просто непрекращающихся издевок, ибо его сестра никогда не изменится, сколько бы лет ей не стукнуло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dating Game

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dating Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494357) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> Народ, вы только посмотрите на этот замечательный [ГИФ-СЕТ](http://lielabell.tumblr.com/post/37597015522/itsnotfiftyitsfive0-fics-in-gif-the-dating)

Это Скотт во всем виноват. Это именно он должен был сидеть тут, а не Стайлз. Скотт. С его растрепанными волосами и глупой ухмылкой. Именно Скотт отчаянно пытался найти себе альфу. Именно он скулил и стонал о том, что в их-то возрасте – всего-то чуть за двадцать, – они все так же оставались никем не помеченными. Как будто метка была наивысшей целью всего их существования. А Стайлз был весьма доволен нынешним положением вещей. Ему нравилась его жизнь без обязательств. Конечно же, было отчасти немного стремно до сих пор отсиживаться во время течки, как и всем остальным непомеченным, хотя подобное происходило раз в три месяца или около того, но если его пометят… ну… просто мысль об альфе, который будет указывать, что ему стоит и не стоит делать, с кем стоит и не стоит видеться, будет вечно следить, чтобы он правильно питался и переходил улицу, только посмотрев по обеим сторонам, откровенно не прельщала, ясно? Все альфы ужасно властные, им не нравится дерзость, и да, секс по идее должен быть удивительным и потрясающим, но правда, что ли? Стоит ли оно того? Великолепный секс, вот и все, а метка – это на всю жизнь, и Стайлз бы, скорее всего… нет.  
  
Но Скотт этого хотел. Скотт посчитал, что ему стоило бы попытаться расширить свои горизонты, Скотт записался участником в какое-то тупое шоу знакомств для омег, и Скотт умолял Стайлза принять участие вместе с ним, потому что не мог сделать что-либо в одиночку. А затем Скотт имел наглость потерять рассудок от одной маленькой симпатичной альфы на своих занятиях по углубленному изучению физики, и укатить вместе с ней в закат, оставив Стайлза самого разбираться с последствиями решения принять участие в дурацком шоу знакомств.  
  
Потому что такова была стайлзова жизнь.  
  
И вот из-за всего этого Стайлз сейчас сидел за сценой в душной и перегретой комнатушке, и всем силами старался не залить потом рубашку, пока одна чересчур веселая бета радостно вещала зрителям о мега рейтингах программы и о том, как счастливы сейчас ранее одинокие, а ныне помеченные омеги, принявшие участие в шоу. Стайлз закатил глаза, сожалея о том, что не может переключить канал. И это сожаление лишь усилилось, когда он понял, что в эфир пустили видео с его интервью.  
  
— Так, наверное, мне сейчас стоит рассказать что-нибудь о себе, — услышал Стайлз свой собственный голос из видео. — Ну что же, была не была. Меня зовут Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински. Нет, Стайлз – не мое настоящее имя. Только один человек, не считая моих родителей, будет знать настоящее, но я пока еще не встретил его или ее. Так что Стайлз, да. Рост пять футов одиннадцать дюймов, каштановые волосы и карие глаза, что вы и так уже знаете, если смотрите это видео. Хм, во мне 147 фунтов максимум, что, возможно, не так уж и много, но меня устраивает. Мне присуще то, что вы называете «гик-шик», и я склонен болтать обо всем, что связано с поп-культурой, хотите вы того или нет. Сарказм – моя единственная защита, а еще меня как-то назвали дерзким, что… ой, да ладно. Дерзкий. Я даже слова такого не знаю.  
  
Картинка резко скакнула, и Стайлз этому порадовался, ведь насколько он помнил, в тот вырезанный момент он пустился в рассуждения по поводу всех альф, их упрямстве и напористости, а так же полной неспособности выслушать его слова. Ведь какая разница, он «просто» омега. У Стайлза все еще был мозг. Чертовски хороший мозг, использовать который он считал делом чести, и ему плевать, как это могло ударить по гордости некоторых менее мозговитых альф. А вообще-то, знаете что? Он был _не рад_ , что его речь вырезали. Опять же, он совсем не радовался всему тому, что происходило в данный момент.  
  
Он вынырнул из мыслей от звука собственного смеха:  
— Что я ищу в альфе? Вот это хороший вопрос, — прозвучал голос из записи. — Полагаю, что вы уже поняли: типичного высокого, мрачного и разбитого. Ну, знаете, с трагической предысторией, душой поэта или что-то вроде этого. Я ищу сильную и молчаливую пару, которая позволит мне болтать без умолку – поскольку, видит Бог, я буду это делать, – но при этом, не побоится сказать «заткнись и поцелуй меня». Кого-то умного. Человек должен быть умным. Потому что это заводит. И, эм, смотрите: я кто-то вроде шута, и прекрасно это понимаю. Но я умный шут, и хочу найти того, что сможет идти со мной нога в ногу. И, учитывая то, что метка – это навсегда, симметричные черты лица тоже лишними не будут. Потому что в один прекрасный день я могу захотеть завести детей, а если так случится, то я определенно хочу, чтобы они были, хм, очаровательными.  
  
«Тот» он тут же пошел на попятную:  
— Уоу. Дети, чувак. Хочу заметить, что прямо сейчас я к детям точно не готов. Когда-нибудь, обязательно. Совсем «когда-нибудь» в далеком будущем. Но не сейчас. Я для этого еще слишком молод. Возможно, я и для метки еще слишком молод. Так, удалите это, я определенно еще слишком молод для метки. Но неважно. Метка – это то, что вроде как случается, так что я как-нибудь с эти разберусь. В смысле, если это произойдет. Хотя я не думаю, что это когда-нибудь случится, поскольку помните те слова о том, что я дерзкий? Это отпугивает большинство альф.  
  
«Тот» он почесал рукой затылок.  
— Чувак, не самая лучшая для меня реклама, да? В любом случае, тот человек, с которым я свяжу свою жизнь, должен быть чертовски закаленным. Потому что я никогда не приму, если мне будут говорить, что я не могу сам за себя принимать решения или еще что-то подобное из всего «Я Альфа» бреда. Я взрослый человек, спасибо большое. И у меня уже есть папочка, еще один мне не нужен, — парень на видео пожал плечами. — Да уж, меня никогда не выберут для этого шоу, так ведь? — он вновь засмеялся, и на этом запись оборвалась.  
  
— Вот тут ты ошибся, Стайлз, — весело произнесла бета с улыбкой на миленьком лице. Она повернулась к зрителям и подмигнула им. — Что скажете, стоит ли нам позвать нашего омегу? — и бета засмеялась, когда зал начал сходить с ума. — Ладно, ладно. Я вас слышу. Мистер Стайлз Стилински, прошу на сцену!  
  
Начала играть дрянная музыка, какой-то парень в наушниках потянул Стайлза за руку, выводя его на сцену, и блятьблятьблять.  
  
Черт бы побрал этого Скотта.  


 

***

  
  
Дерек не совсем понимал, как он вообще оказался среди участников омежьего шоу знакомств. Он знал, что все началось с огромного количества виски, позднего звонка своей сестре и издевок. Просто непрекращающихся издевок, ибо его сестра никогда не изменится, сколько бы лет ей не стукнуло. Ему говорили, что есть какая-то анкета, которую он не заполнял, и фотография, которую он не предоставлял. Это все сделала Лора от имени младшего братика или как-то еще, и скорее всего весь персонал шоу с этого умилялся, поскольку, конечно же, считали это восхитительным. Лора обычно поступала именно так, не стоило обольщаться ее мягким голосом и милыми улыбками – за всем этим скрывался сущий дьявол.  
  
Да, Дерек мог отказаться. Собственно, он так и поступал первые четыре раза, когда звонили менеджеры шоу. Но в этот раз… В этот раз омегой оказался _Стайлз_.  
  
_Стайлз_ , которому случилось быть самой эпичной влюбленностью Дерека – еще одна причина вечных издевок Лоры, – и который понятия не имел о его существовании – ну и что, что они выросли в одном маленьком городке. Да, Дерек был на несколько лет старше Стайлза, но он всегда был где-то рядом. Стайлз мог бы его заметить. Но не замечал. В отличие от одной омеги, которая была по-настоящему жуткой, и которая не могла принять отказ даже после судебного запрета. Так может и хорошо, что Стайлз не обращал внимания на Дерека, ведь избавление от сумасшедшей Кейт Арджент превратилось бы во вселенский пиздец, будь у Дерека возможность быть с тем, кого он действительно хотел видеть рядом, и кому можно было бы вставлять палки в колеса.  
  
И нет, он не стал печальным или сломленным в результате всего этого бреда, независимо от того, что по этому поводу могла бы сказать Лора. Он просто стал… опасливым. Очень-очень опасливым. Настолько опасливым, что так и не набрался смелости заговорить со Стайлзом перед тем, как тот окончит школу. А после того, как Стайлз уехал в колледж, Дерек его больше не видел. Но Дерек видел его сейчас, и Стайлз все так же был хорош собой, эти его длинные конечности и неуемная энергия, и он крутился на видео так, будто бы ощутит боль, если замрет на месте. В голосе звучала радость, лицо озаряла широкая улыбка, а глаза светились озорным блеском. Черта с два Дерек упустит свой шанс.  
  
Однако он чувствовал себя немного нелепо, сидя за кулисами с двумя другими альфами и наблюдая, как Стайлз закатывает глаза и избегает пытливых вопросов ведущей.  
  
— А он не солгал про собственную наглость, — сказал альфа слева от Дерека и вальяжно откинулся на спинку стула, широко расставив ноги.  
  
Дерек согласно хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.  
  
— Мне нравятся строптивые. Так намного веселее, — прокомментировал третий альфа, по мнению Дерека ухмыляясь слишком уж сильно.  
  
Дерек предостерегающе зарычал, чем заработал себе еще одну ухмылку от кучерявого альфы и закатившиеся глаза от того, который вальяжный.  
  
— Он пока что не твой, — сложив руки на груди, сказал вальяжный.  
  
— Будет, — ответил Дерек, наклонившись вперед, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть, как Стайлз облизывает губы, уклоняясь от еще одного вопроса.  
  
Ведущая уже довольно сильно злилась, ее плечи были напряжены даже при том, что она улыбалась, и Дерек не смог сдержать смешок. Вполне закономерное развитие событий, поскольку это Стайлз – болтливый и дерзкий, нисколечко не впечатленный идеей, что придет большой и сильный альфа, и поставит на нем свою метку. Дерек не впервые задался вопросом: что побудило Стайлза подать заявку на участие в шоу знакомств, потворствующем всем традиционным и стереотипным альфа-омега отношениям.  
  
Бета улыбнулась очередной натянутой улыбкой, а затем решила полностью нарушить обычный план съемок и позвала альф на сцену еще до того, как началась первая рекламная пауза.  
  
Дерек рывком встал на ноги и пропустил вперед кучерявого и вальяжного. Он сделал глубокий вдох и последовал за ними, весь путь на сцену уговаривая себя расслабиться.  


 

***

  
  
— Альфа номер один совершенно точно подходит под «молчаливый» тип, — бета сверкнула фальшивой улыбкой. Она заправила прядь волос за ухо и продолжила: — Он выходец из хорошей, богатой семьи, и полностью готов обеспечить тебя и малышей, которые могут у вас родиться. Его годовой доход довольно высокий – он консультант в ряде дневных шоу здесь в Голливуде и его лицо может быть знакомо некоторым нашим телезрителям. Он любит проводить время на открытом воздухе, указал туризм и кемпинг как два своих самых любимых занятия, а так же имеет сезонный абонемент на игры «Лейкерс». Поздоровайся с нашим омегой, альфа номер один!  
  
— Привет, Стайлз.  
  
Голос оказался глубоким и низким, с намеком на смешинку, и Стайлз не смог сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Привет, альфа номер один, — он неловко помахал рукой, хоть и знал, что тот не увидит этого за разделяющей их перегородкой.  
  
— Альфа номер два больше подходит под тип голодающего художника, с поправкой на то, что совсем не голодает. Он издал четыре успешных сборника стихов и является одним из ведущих «Голосов нашего поколения». Он один из всего лишь двух детей, причем оба они мужчины альфы, и нет ничего плохого в маленьких семьях. В наши дни так поступают многие альфы, — она наклонилась и подмигнула Стайлзу. — Те, которые не желают делить свою омегу с большим количеством детишек. И кто может их в этом обвинить. Я права, ребята? — она сверкнула своей отвратительно фальшивой улыбкой, повернувшись к зрителям, которые закричали и захлопали в ответ. Стайлз закатил глаза, но опять же, чего он еще ожидал? Он участвовал в шоу знакомств, созданном для домоседов омег с чересчур опекающими их альфами в качестве пары. — Скажи «привет», альфа номер два, — радостно прощебетала ведущая.  
  
— Привет, — поприветствовал он полным веселья голосом.  
  
Стайлз засмеялся.  
  
— Ты всегда делаешь то, что тебе говорят? — спросил он с изрядной долей кокетства.  
  
— Выбери меня, тогда и узнаешь, — тем же тоном ответил альфа номер два.  
  
Зрители захлопали, а бета помахала на себя карточкой с заметками, точно веером.  
  
— Мальчики, мальчики. Мы не одно из тех шоу.  
  
Стайлз поморщился, поскольку… эй, это как раз _одно из тех шоу_.  
  
Ведущая сощурилась в ответ, но с неизменной улыбкой продолжила говорить:  
— И наконец альфа номер три. Он у нас самый обеспеченный, выходец из старинной и очень богатой семьи. Но сидел ли он на всем готовеньком под присмотром няньки с серебряной ложкой во рту? Нет, что вы. Альфа номер три взял свой трастовый фонд и утроил его благодаря умным инвестициям и предпринимательской смелости. Он поддержал новаторские идеи ряда молодых руководителей и теперь имеет с этого неплохой доход. Мало того, что он более чем способен обеспечить дом и быт вашей мечты, он так же ориентирован на семью и очень близок со своими многочисленными родственниками. Поздоровайся, альфа номер три.  
  
— Я очень рад быть здесь, — произнес альфа номер три, и Стайлз замер, потому что знал этот голос.  
  
По крайней мере, думал, что знал.  
  
— Мы знакомы, альфа номер три? — сболтнул он, впиваясь руками в подлокотники кресла.  
  
— Возможно, — альфа номер три хохотнул, и голос его прозвучал низко и мужественно. — Я определенно тебя знаю. Но опять же, разве не в этом весь смысл?  
  
Стайлз открыл свой рот, но был остановлен суровым взглядом ведущей.  
  
— Эй-эй, парни. Перестаньте. Вы знаете правила. Нельзя подтверждать или опровергать свою личность, пока не будет выбран победитель, — она погрозила Стайлзу пальцем, как непослушному ребенку. — Думаю, что настало время для рекламной паузы, — объявила она, улыбаясь в камеру такой широкой улыбкой, на которую только была способна.  
  
Подождав, пока световой индикатор на камере не станет красным, она сбросила свою идиотскую улыбку и кинула на Стайлза предостерегающий взгляд. Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу и, пожав плечами, произнес «извините», хотя на самом деле не чувствовал сожаления. Он был слишком занят, паникуя от одной только мысли, что альфа номер три не кто иной, как _Дерек Хейл_.  
  
Дерек Хейл, который, между прочим, когда-то выступал на переднем плане в сексуальных фантазиях Стайлза, и, возможно, именно он послужил причиной того, что Стайлз всегда испытывал слабость к высоким, мрачными и разбитым. Поскольку да, это описание идеально ему подходило. Как и плотно облегающая майка, если Стайлз правильно помнил дереков выбор в одежде. Но что Дерек Хейл забыл на омежьем шоу знакомств? Разве не было у него какой-то страшной эмоциональной травмы, когда дело касалось омег? Благодаря какой-то сумасшедшей, которая пыталась спалить его дом? Стайлз не знал точно, чем закончилось дело, хотя его отец был шерифом маленького городка, так что он всегда был в курсе последних городских сплетен, но он совершенно точно помнил, как все вокруг шептались, что Дереку нужно пространство и предостерегали омег находиться с ним на расстоянии.  
  
Но то было много лет назад, так ведь? Может быть, все изменилось. Или еще что.  
  
Стайлз не был уверен.  


 

***

  
  
Зазвучала музыка, и зрители затихли.  
  
— С возвращением! — голос ведущей звучал настолько жизнерадостно, что Дерек посчитал это безмерно раздражающим. — И вновь мы вместе с нашим омегой конкурсантом, Стайлзом Стилински. Он молодой и перспективный омега, который в данный момент получает высшее образование в Калифорнийском университете и не располагает временем на поиски своей любви. — Дерек услышал фырканье, без всяких сомнений изданное Стайлзом, и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Готов поспорить, что ему не особо и хотелось, — пробубнил он себе под нос, на что альфа номер два – тот, который кучерявый, – кинул на него вопросительный взгляд, но Дерек только покачал головой и вернул все свое внимание речи ведущей. Она как раз вещала о том, как работает раунд «Вопросы и Ответы», хотя название должно говорить само за себя. Хотя учитывая не самую лучшую аудиторию «средней Америки», он, наверное, слишком многого требовал.  
  
— Ну как, ребята, вы готовы к Вопросам и Ответам? — спросила она. — А? Не слышу? — зал взорвался аплодисментами и одобрительными возгласами, и Дерек на мгновение пожалел о своем жизненном выборе, пока не услышал пробившийся сквозь шум голос Стайлза.  
  
— Вопрос ко всем участникам, — сказал он. — Учитывая то, что вы уже обо мне знаете, каков был бы ваш идеальный сценарий для нашего первого свидания?  
  
— Это альфа номер два, Стайлз, — начал кучерявый. — Моя идея нашего первого свидания: ты, я и первый сезон «Баффи». Думаю, еще пиво и пицца. И Марафон на весь вечер. Что скажешь?  
  
— Ну, — Стайлз довольно хохотнул, — я из тех, кому больше по душе пятый сезон. Но первый я тоже люблю, и ты никогда не ошибешься с пивом и пиццей, так что да, отличное свидание, альфа номер два. А что насчет тебя, альфа номер один?  
  
Альфа номер один закинул руку на спинку белого дивана и с задумчивым видом откинул голову назад.  
  
— Я бы взял тебя на прогулку по пляжу в Санта-Монике. Мы бы играли или катались до самого заката солнца, затем я бы пригласил тебя в одно мексиканское кафе, из которого отрывается прекрасный вид на океан. А потом я бы отвез тебя к себе на десерт.  
  
— Ох, не сомневаюсь, — иронично заметил Стайлз. — Дай, угадаю. Ты бы припас для меня облизать что-нибудь сладкое?  
  
— Как ты догадался? — засмеялся альфа номер один.  
  
— Вот такой я умный, — выдал в ответ Стайлз. — Ладно, поехали дальше. Альфа номер три?  
  
Дерек позволил себе улыбнуться, поскольку был у него в рукаве один козырь.  
  
— Комик-кон.  
  
— Что? — недоверчиво воскликнул Стайлз. — Он уже через две недели. Тебе ни за что не достать билеты. Они уже давным-давно все распроданы.  
  
— Выбрав меня, Стайлз, ты обеспечишь себе полет первым классом и полностью оплаченную поездку на Комик-кон. На все четыре дня.  
  
— Ух ты. Это просто… ух ты, — Стайлз громко выпустил воздух из легких. — На все четыре дня, — он издал потрясенный смешок. — Довольно впечатляюще для первого свидания.  
  
— А я вообще довольно впечатляющий парень, — сообщил Дерек.  
  
— Да, я это уже понял, — Стайлз вновь засмеялся. — Ну а если серьезно. У тебя действительно есть билеты?  
  
— Да, Стайлз, они у меня есть.  
  
Послышался скрип, когда Стайлз поерзал в кресле.  
  
— Должно быть, тебе пришлось потянуть за многие ниточки, чтобы достать билеты за такой короткий срок. Я согласился на участие в шоу всего лишь неделю назад.  
  
— Возможно, мне пришлось потянуть за несколько ниточек, да, — Дерек кивнул, хотя Стайлз и не мог его видеть. — Но, какой смысл в связях, если их не использовать? Я очень решительный человек, когда дело касается того, чего я хочу, Стайлз. И я хочу тебя. Так что да. Я дерну за любые ниточки, какие у меня есть.  
  
Стайлз нервно усмехнулся, но что бы он ни собирался сказать, его опередила ведущая, объявив очередную рекламную паузу. Дерек откинулся на спинку дивана и положил ногу на ногу так, чтобы правая лодыжка лежала на левом колене. Воодушевленная реакция Стайлза на предложенный им сценарий первого свидания добавила уверенности в себе. Кучерявый альфа кинул на него косой взгляд, и Дерек не удержался от дерьмовенькой ухмылочки.  
  
— Я говорил, что он будет моим, — практически шепотом сказал он.  
  
Кучерявый закатил глаза.  
— Цитирую своего друга: он пока что не твой.  
  
— Но он будет, — пообещал Дерек. — Будет.  


 

***

  
  
Дерек Хейл хочет отвезти его, Стайлза Стилински, на Комик-кон. И еще раз: _Дерек Хейл хочет отвезти его, Стайлза Стилински, на Комик-кон._ Сумасшествие.  
  
Стайлз знал, что должен слушать слова ведущей, должен придумать какие-нибудь оригинальные, не скучные вопросы для альф, но мог сосредоточиться лишь на том, что Дерек Хейл хотел его, и хотел очень сильно. А еще на том, как высоко это поднимало его самооценку.  
  
Вполне возможно, что Стайлз потратил всю рекламную паузу, совмещая мощь Гугла и своего смартфона, чтобы выяснить, что Дерек Хейл все такой же потрясающе красивый альфа, как и в его воспоминаниях. Он все так же живет в Бикон Хиллз, хоть и не в семейном особняке, и, наверное, слишком хорошо знает себе цену, чтобы сидеть по ту сторону непроницаемой перегородки и испытывать удачу с первым встречным омегой.  
  
Но каким-то образом, он все же оказался тут, по ту сторону непроницаемой перегородки, и говорил Стайлзу, что он готов на все, только чтобы его заполучить.  
  
И… ну… для мозга Стайлза это было слишком, ясно?  
  
Возможно, именно поэтому несколько следующих вопросов пронеслись как одно сплошное пятно. Он знал, что что-то спрашивал, знал, что все трое что-то ответили, но кто и что сказал, полностью вылетело из головы, не потрудившись задержаться и стать частью его долгосрочной памяти. Но прежде чем он успел это осознать, ситуация в корне изменилась, и настала очередь альф задавать вопросы.  
  
Альфа номер один спросил Стайлза о любимых видах активного отдыха, и пришлось признать, что таких нет. Если не считать сидение на скамейке и наблюдение за тем, как кто-то занимается спортом. Потому что это у него получалось просто великолепно. Альфа засмеялся, а затем сказал, что совсем не против, если за него будет болеть симпатичный омега. И это… было приятно и все такое, но Стайлз совсем не болельщик. Альфа номер два решил подобраться к нему с помощью поп-культуры. Возможно, потому что дереков маневр с Комик-коном удался. Но как бы ни приятно было болтать о том, почему Бэтмен – лучший из всех существующих супергероев, Стайлзу пришлось признать, что у альфы номер два не было шансов. Потому что, ну… Альфа номер три – это Дерек Хейл.  
  
И когда настала очередь альфы номер три задать вопрос Стайлзу, Дерек Хейл открыл рот и сказал вот это:  
— Стайлз, я почти уверен, что сейчас ты знаешь, кто я на самом деле. И я надеюсь, что это хорошо. Потому что так ты знаешь, что это нечто большее, чем просто тридцатиминутная заявка на твою любовь. Да, я хочу быть тем альфой, которого ты выберешь в конце шоу, но я хотел быть твоим альфой многие годы. У меня были свои причины не говорить тебе об этом раньше, и некоторые из них весьма серьезные, но когда я увидел тебя на том видео с интервью… Ну, скажем так: я понял, что ты для меня по-прежнему единственный, и что мне лучше взять себя в руки и сделать уже хоть что-нибудь. Знаю, что я сейчас должен задать тебе вопрос, а не признаваться в многолетней влюбленности, и что мои коллеги-конкурсанты, наверное, хотят вырвать мне глотку своими зубами, но если честно, у меня для тебя есть лишь один вопрос. И я не уверен, что ты пока готов на него ответить. Так как насчет того, чтобы приберечь его до того момента, когда ты будешь готов? Согласен?  
  
Стайлзу каким-то образом удалось каркнуть _«да»_ , зрительный зал взорвался каким-то сумасшедшим воркованием и громом аплодисментов, пока бета, сидящая рядом с ним, тихо кипела под фальшивой улыбкой.  


 

***

  
  
Когда Стайлз ответил «да», Дерек буквально подскочил с дивана и с широченной улыбкой на лице триумфально вскинул вверх кулаки.  
  
Он услышал нелестный бубнеж со стороны кучерявого, но вальяжный хлопал вместе со зрителями, улыбался и смеялся почти так же, как и сам Дерек. Непрозрачная перегородка, отделяющая их от Стайлза, опустилась, и Дерек даже не стал ждать приглашения ведущей: он преодолел расстояние между ними и прижал Стайлза к себе, наклонив голову для поцелуя.  
  
Аудитория коллективно сходила с ума, улюлюкала, а свист и топот, казалось, поднял бы и мертвого из могилы, но Дерек плевать на это хотел. Дерек не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем другом, кроме Стайлза в своих руках, кроме тела парня, плотно прижатого к его собственному. Руки Стайлза вцепились в его плечи, губы приоткрылись, впуская Дерека, и боже. Какой же Стайлз вкусный. Дерек вылизывал его рот, упивался потрясающим вкусом, пытался получить больше. Стайлз тихо стонал, вжимаясь в крепкое тело, и Дерек не хотел, чтобы это когда-нибудь закончилось. Хотел остаться в этом мгновении на веки вечные.  
  
— И вот как ты пометил своего омегу, — раздался голос ведущей, немного раздраженный от натянутой радости, и Дерек не сдержал рык, оторвавшись от Стайлза.  
  
Оба уже задыхались. Глаза Стайлза потемнели, губы слегка припухли, и Дереку хотелось быть где-нибудь за миллион миль от любопытных глаз зрителей. Он обнял ладонями лицо Стайлза, погладил большими пальцами скулы, а собственное сердце казалось легким, как перышко.  
  
— Пока еще не помечен, — сказал Дерек совсем тихо, потому что эти слова предназначались исключительно Стайлзу. — Но я надеюсь, что это ненадолго.  
  
— Да, — Стайлз кивнул, и глаза его при этом светились счастьем. — Да, по всем пунктам.  
  
И Дерек не удержался от нового поцелуя.  


 

***

  
  
Вот чем все обернулось: быть помеченным? Совсем не так плохо, как казалось. Потому что когда рядом был альфа, это совсем не означало, что кто-то постоянно будет заниматься его воспитанием. Дерек не требовал отчетов о том, куда Стайлз ходил и с кем виделся. Он не бесился, когда Стайлз не проверял свой телефон и моментально не отвечал на сообщения. Потому что Дерек был спокойным как удав. Он не командовал и ничего не требовал. Он не настаивал, чтобы Стайлз взял на себя роль стереотипного омеги-домоседа. А знаете, что круче всего? Дерек считал дерзость сексуальной.  
  
О, а Стайлз упоминал потрясающий секс? Потому что секс… был таким потрясающим. И горячим. Супер-пупер-мега-горячим. Раз десять. Что… да.  
  
Стайлз был очень-очень счастлив, спасибо большое.  
  
И это Скотт во всем виноват. Скотт, с прилизанными волосами и глупой ухмылкой, который смотрелся совершенно нелепо в костюме, взятом напрокат для церемонии Посвящения Дерека и Стайлза, но был в восторге от возможности стоять рядом с сестрой Дерека, Лорой, в качестве их свидетеля. И Стайлз был супер горд тем, что у него такой лучший друг.  
  
Конечно же, он умудрился все испоганить, когда в течение всего банкета громко болтал об их с Эллисон попытках завести ребенка. Но, в конце концов, Скотт – это Скотт, и Стайлз в какой-то степени уже привык к подобным провалам. К тому же, всех этих разговоров об овуляции хватило, чтобы отбить у всех остальных желание поднимать подобную тему. А это значило, что Дереку и Стайлзу не придется столкнуться с неловкими вопросами о том, когда же у них в семье появится малыш. Потому что это совершенно точно не случится скоро. Стайлз был еще слишком молод для детей. Даже при том, что быть помеченным оказалось не так уж отстойно.


End file.
